The Super Stansbury Four
by CookiesForEmmy
Summary: The archaeology boffin, the bookworm, the bonnie lass and the quiet boy. They're an unlikely bunch, but when they come together, all the villains cower in fear! Well, unless that villain is Dalston. Ahem.


'A group...of town super heroes?'

The idea has come from thin air, or so it seemed. It wasn't like Hershel and Angela had been too surprised - Randall always had had the most eccentric mind, and thus his friends could never predict what strange finding he would gather interest in next. But sleeping at night with Randallesque ideas was like waiting for Christmas... If only _they_ knew that.

'Your ideas get more and more ridiculous every time, Randall,' Hershel sighed.

'Oh, come on, Hershel! Don't be such a sour lemon!' Randall turned to face Angela. 'You think my idea is good, don't you, Angie?'  
There was nothing but a stifled giggle from her.

'You guys will see,' Randall continued. 'Come to my place later - 8pm. This idea will sprout like an archaeologist's idea always should!'

* * *

Now, ideas like that don't really just appear out of thin air. It was 7 at night when it appeared, and 7 in the evening was a time treasured in the quaint town of Stansbury. With merely town lights and the moon illuminating the paths across town, the folk within end their day in peace. Everyone admired it, wherever they were. Well, at least, most people did.

Randall Ascot didn't admire it until that one particular day.

It was strange. He sat there, lost in the vast sky, when usually he didn't even consider his surroundings. Randall was one who preferred a more fast-paced life, where he could embark on exciting adventures for fossils and show friends his new findings. He also didn't usually sit in the unused field at one side of his house, but there's a time and place for everything.

It was at this time that Randall's head sat in his numb hands. His friend and servant at the Ascot house Henry was beside him, holding a tray of tea but not saying anything. Why would he be here, you ask? He's a great servant - perhaps even the greatest. What other servants do you know that bring you tea in a field? Hm? None that I know of. But that's Henry Ledore for you. Loyal and a brother-like accompaniment for Randall.

"Master... Is everything okay?" he asked. "You don't seem like your normal self."

The red head sighed. "Henry, do you think my expeditions are the way to go? To becoming an archaeologist? I mean, the digs are fun, but...I think there may be more to it than that."

He fiddled with his fists whilst Henry sat there, rather confused at what his master had just said. On all those "adventures" before, he had seemed so passionate over what he'd found, and so intent to continue doing it. So why was it now that he had a change in heart?

"I...don't know, Master Randall. I really don't - I'm sorry."

The look on the boy's face was one of sadness. He always aimed to please his master, and he thought that he had failed. Randall smiled at his friend. "Don't be, Henry. I just never realized I can't be a super hero. Problems will always get it my wa-"

Oh.

Oh no.

"M-Master Randall?!" Henry cried.

His eyes - they were sparkling like Christmas lights... And his hairs were sticking up... Henry knew what it was, for it could mean only one thing.

"I have an idea!" Randall exclaimed. "Call Hershel and Angela. We have so much to discuss!"

* * *

Hershel's eyes scanned the page. It was nice to have a little time to himself for once, after all the chaos with the mask and the wall of Norwell. He was just ready to flick over when he heard a knock at the door and a cry from Lucille.

"It's for you, Hershel!"

Oh God. He knew what it was from the moment the knock hit the door. Reluctantly he made his way down the stairs and met Henry at the door. _This conversation's going to be good. And short._

"...Randall wants me?"

"Yes."

_Well_, Hersh thought. _I guess Chapter 3 will have to wait for a while._

* * *

**Ugh, I know - weak first chapter. But this will continue. Sometime. Someday. Surely. Surely someday. *wails***

**- Author**


End file.
